Currently, with the remarkable development of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, the spread and use of electronic devices (e.g., mobile communication terminals) are rapidly increasing. Accordingly, the electronic device has become a necessity for modern people, and has provided various functions required by users. For example, the electronic device provides various functions such as calling, photographing an image or video, receiving broadcasts, connecting to the Internet, recording and the like.
In addition, the electronic device provides various important and valuable pieces of information through displays, such as a notification bar. In general, the notification bar provides various pieces of information in a form of icons. For example, the electronic device provides the remaining battery level, a signal strength, an unchecked text message, time and date, whether Bluetooth (BT) is connected, whether wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) is connected, and so forth, in the form of icons in the notification bar.
However, the notification bar only provides brief information in an icon or a text format, but does not provide detailed information. Therefore, the electronic device of the related art has an inconvenience that the user needs to expand a notification bar in order to check the detailed information. For example, the user may be required to touch an upper end of a screen in which the notification bar is displayed and then touch-move (e.g., drag) in a lower end direction to expand the notification bar. In various embodiments, in order to check the detailed information, the user needs to activate its functions. For example, the user may be required to activate a text message function on a home screen or a menu screen in order to check detailed information on an unchecked text message (e.g., the content of the text message, the receiving time, counterpart information, and so forth).
Since the electronic device of the related art provides only brief information in the notification bar, there is an inconvenience for the user to check the detailed information.
The above information is presented as background information only, to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.